mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
As mulheres a serviço de Cristo
left Hanna Norheim Você acha que a liderança da igreja cristã era toda composta por homens? Até recentemente, essa era a minha impressão. Paulo e Pedro, Agostinho e Jerônimo, todos os papas, Lutero e Calvino, os presidentes da Conferência Geral. Todos homens! Imagine a minha surpresa, quando comecei a investigar além do óbvio e descobri que a história da igreja estava repleta de relatos de mulheres, algumas delas profundamente influentes. Em meus estudos, percebi que as mulheres têm sido importantes no desenvolvimento da igreja. No entanto, suas histórias têm sido geralmente negligenciadas, talvez porque sejam apenas histórias de mulheres, sem importância suficiente para compor livros de história. Quando as mulheres como um grupo são negligenciadas pela história, elas, conjuntamente, também são desqualificadas como tendo influência significativa para a igreja cristã. Vivemos com as consequências dessa desqualificação. Porque não conhecemos a nossa história, podemos acreditar que somente os homens realmente são importantes. Mas como os cristãos têm se tornado, cada vez mais, conscientes do legado das mulheres na igreja, a nossa posição sobre o papel das mulheres na igreja vai mudar. Gostaria de compartilhar com vocês algumas das histórias com que me deparei em meus estudos. São histórias de mulheres que tiveram dois denominadores em comum. O primeiro, elas eram cheias do Espírito Santo que lhes deu um sentido de missão e dignidade. Em segundo lugar, não tiveram medo de enfrentar qualquer obstáculo ou inimigo. Christina de Markyate Considere Christina de Markyate (1096 –1166 aproximadamente). Seu nome de batismo era Theodora, mas ela mudou seu nome por amor a Cristo. A Inglaterra medieval acreditava que uma mulher que se mantinha virgem demonstrava ser uma pessoa verdadeiramente espiritual. Aos 13 anos, prometeu a si mesma de que Jesus seria seu único “marido”. Citando a Bíblia, Christina “contra-argumentou” com cada clérigo que tentou conviencê-la a obedecer à ordem des seus pais – eles queriam obrigá-la a se casar. Trancada em seu quarto, ela não tinha ninguém para apoiá-la, somente Deus. Suprida pelo poder do Espírito Santo e por meio da oração contínua, ela foi capaz de resistir e viver a vida do jeito que pensava que deveria ser. Esse amor e amizade com Deus a moveram para além de qualquer dúvida ou medo de ser ela mesma, e de se tornar uma pessoa de autoridade e poder. Katherine Zell Há também Katherine Zell (1497-1562), uma das mulheres mais francas da Reforma. Quando estava na casa dos 20 anos, ela se casou com um homem que tinha quase o dobro de sua idade, e eles realmente viveram felizes para sempre.1 Seu marido era um ex-padre católico que se tornou pastor luterano. Juntos, formavam uma equipe de trabalho para a Reforma em Estrasburgo, onde viviam, e lutavam pela paz entre católicos e protestantes. Alguns dos opositores da Reforma espalharam rumores maliciosos sobre o casal, dizendo que o marido traía Katherine com a empregada. Em vez de se calar em silêncio, Katherine publicou uma carta por meio da qual ela disse a todos na cidade que nunca teve uma empregada doméstica e que o seu maior desejo como um casal era a de morrer lado a lado em cruzes, cada um encorajando ao outro! “Katherine não tinha medo de dizer às pessoas a sua opinião. Atacou duramente a seus adversários que queriam calar sua voz: ‘Vocês me fazem lembrar que o apóstolo Paulo disse às mulheres para ficarem em silêncio na igreja. Eu lembraria vocês das palavras desse mesmo apóstolo que em Cristo não há mais masculino ou feminino, e da profecia de Joel’: ‘E acontecerá, depois, que derramarei o Meu Espírito sobre toda a carne; vossos filhos e vossas filhas profetizarão.’”2 Cuidadosamente, ela terminou sua declaração com humildade, mas também com bastante sarcasmo: “Não pretendo ser João Batista repreendendo os fariseus. Não tenho a pretensão de ser Natã censurando a Davi. Quero apenas ser o burro de Balaão, castigando a seu senhor. “Katherine não tinha medo de trabalhar duro pelo o que acreditava e fazer o que os outros tinham receio de fazer. Ela organizou reuniões entre os líderes da Igreja Católica e protestante. Conseguiu alimento e abrigo para os 3.000 refugiados que chegaram à cidade após a Guerra dos Camponeses. Cuidou de um dos líderes da cidade que ficou doente com hanseníase. Compilou e publicou hinos em forma de panfleto para inspirar os leigos a se concentrarem em Deus em sua vida cotidiana. E, no seu último trabalho em vida, realizou o funeral de uma mulher cuja fé não era a mesma que a do pastor luterano local, pois o ministro iria conduzir o serviço somente após excluí-la publicamente por negar a fé luterana. O conselho da cidade quis repreender devidamente a Katherine por sua transgressão, mas ela adoeceu e morreu antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser feita. Elizabeth Hooton Esta é outra história sobre uma mulher cristã corajosa. Elizabeth Hooton (1600-1672) foi a primeira quaker conversa e a primeira pregadora feminina quaker, na Inglaterra, no século 17. Como quaker, acreditava que todas as mulheres e os homens eram iguais perante Deus, e assim não hesitou em desafiar os padres em questões doutrinárias, ou ao se recusar a ajoelhar-se perante o rei Charles II.3 Foi espancada e presa na Inglaterra diversas vezes por seu comportamento e crenças, mas a opressão não paralisou suas atividades. Elizabeth era uma mulher de “ilimitada resistência e perseverança”.4 Foi aonde o Espírito a levou. Aos 61 anos, foi para a Nova Inglaterra como missionária mesmo sabendo da perseguição que a esperava. As autoridades puritanas de Massachusetts eram tão inflexíveis em não receber quaisquer quakers que tivessem violado uma lei, que proibiam os capitães dos navios (sob pena de uma multa de £100) a levarem os quakers ao porto de Boston. Assim, Elizabeth teve que descer do navio na Virgínia, e começar a andar. Ao chegou a Boston, foi presa. Mas o governador decidiu que ela era muito perigosa, mesmo para ficar na prisão. Dessa forma, foi forçada a caminhar para uma região afastada, no inverno, por dois dias, onde os guardas armados a deixaram para morrer entre ursos e lobos. Elizabeth finalmente voltou à Inglaterra, mas ficou apenas o tempo suficiente para obter a permissão do rei para comprar um terreno em Boston, a fim de construir uma casa. Ela era muito prática e pensou que Boston precisava de um lugar onde os perseguidos quakers pudessem ficar. Mas as autoridades de Boston não se preocuparam com a ordem do rei. Quando Elizabeth chegou em Boston, foi acorrentada à uma carroça e forçada a caminhar por três cidades. Em cada lugar, tiravam sua roupa até a cintura, e a chicoteavam com um chicote de três cordas. Após esse castigo, ela mais uma vez foi deixada em uma região isolada para morrer. Por causa dos seus esforços missionários na Nova Inglaterra, foi presa três vezes, recebeu nove severas chicotadas e foi expulsa duas vezes para uma região selvagem. No entanto, mais uma vez, Elizabeth desafiou o banimento imposto. Sobreviveu à vida selvagem e foi a uma viagem missionária para as Índias Ocidentais. Poucos dias depois de chegar à Jamaica, ela morreu em paz, longe de sua terra natal, em Nottinghamshire. O amor que doou à humanidade a motivou a enfrentar cada punição. Ellen G. White Na Igreja Adventista, temos a nossa própria heroína, Ellen White. Era bastante jovem quando disse SIM ao chamado de Deus e se deixou encher pelo Espírito Santo. O sentido de missão divina lhe deu coragem para resistir às pessoas que a desprezaram e tentaram fazer o seu trabalho difícil. Em uma época em que não havia incentivo para as mulheres serem líderes religiosas, Ellen White escreveu, pregou, viajou e comandou o movimento adventista por mais de 50 anos. Onde estaria a Igreja Adventista do Sétimo Dia sem Ellen White? Não há certeza que a igreja teria existido se não fosse por ela. Ellen e as outras mulheres mencionadas são grandes exemplos do que pode acontecer quando alguém dedica totalmente a sua vida a Deus. Onde está o Espírito do Senhor, aí há liberdade. Liberdade do medo. Liberdade para viver a vida ao máximo. Hanna Norheim faz mestrado em religião com bolsa de estudos da Fundação Fulbright na Universidade La Sierra, em La Sierra, Califórnia. REFERÊNCIAS 1. Ver Roland H. Bainton. Women of the Reformation: In Germany and Italy. Mineápolis: Augsburg Publishing House, 1971. p. 55. 2. Ver Ruth A. Tucker eWalter Liefeld. Daughters of the Church: Women and Ministry from New Testament Times to the Present. Grand Rapids, Michigan: Zondervan, 1987. p. 183. 3. Ibid., p. 227. 4. Elaine C. Huber. “‘A Woman Must Not Speak’: Quaker Women in the English Left Wing” in Ruether and McLaughlin (eds.) op. cit., p. 165.